


Restless

by ObjectHead (FleshRemembers)



Category: Camp Camp (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/ObjectHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days- or, nights- he guessed. Sometimes his mind just seemed to wander aimlessly, and he found it hard to relax. Gwen called this ‘anxiety,’ but David assured her that wasn’t what it was. It was more, eh, excitement! for the next day. And tonight his mind seemed to be particularly excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just purging my drafts of these at this point. Again cliche and contrived, bleh

“Allllright! Good night, Campers!” David called out, entering his own cabin. Shutting the door, he sighed, leaning against it. Today was a good day! Today was…tiring, if he’s being honest. But that’s all part of the job, and a job worth it!…Probably. David sighed again, taking off his handkerchief. 

Turning on the top light, David looked around the cabin. It wasn’t anything grand, but enough; a small, plain cabin, netted windows, with a small desk on the left and a single bed on the right, neatly made. The cabins for the campers were a little bigger, enough to house four kids on two sets of bunk beds. With only him and Gwen as counselors, though, they were allowed to keep their own places. 

David walked over to his bed, stopping to removing his shoes, then his shirt. Digging in his side drawer for pajamas, David decider to forego a shirt for the night. It was a hot enough night, and mosquitoes (surprisingly) rarely bother him inside the cabin, he figured. What’s the harm?

After taking off his uniform shorts and replacing them with loose pajama pants, David turned off the overhead light, pulled back his covers of his bed and got settled. Head against the pillow, David looked up at the dark ceiling. It was one of those days- or, nights- he guessed. Sometimes his mind just seemed to wander aimlessly, and he found it hard to relax. Gwen called this ‘anxiety,’ but David assured her that wasn’t what it was. It was more, eh, excitement! for the next day. And tonight his mind seemed to be particularly excited. 

Sighing for the third time since entering the cabin, David rolled on his side, kick off part of the blanket. No choice but to wait it out till he falls asleep.

If he was being honest, David did have some worries. He and Gwen are the only adults at the camp, responsible for the whole lot of campers. That in of itself is a lot! He doesn’t mind- well, not always- but still. And the campers aren’t always exactly compliant. It takes a toll on David sometimes. But, he still enjoyed his job, however stressful.

David rolled over onto his other side. Great. Now he’s tossing and turning. Turning on his back, David closed his eyes. It can’t hurt to try and force sleep, could it? Closing his eyes, David took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. Calm, relaxing sleep. That was all he wanted or needed to think about. Just calm, and relaxing…

David opened his eyes, looking back into the dark. This was pointless. It seemed the excitement was here to stay; no ignoring it. David crossed his arms, hands resting near his shoulders. Slowly running his hands down his arms, he looked blankly into the nothing of the night, waiting to feel tired. The feeling of closure brought on by having arms around him was always comforting, lightly pleasant.

Not fully remembering he was shirtless, David was startled by the sensation of the edges of his hands lightly rubbing against his bare nipples. It wasn’t… a bad feeling, but just…unexpected. He continued the motion, not paying it much mind. At least, not until it got to be too much. Sensitive, he thought. 

He rolled onto his stomach, shoving his head under his pillow. This is getting ridiculous. He can’t even sleep without it being a hassle! David dug his head in even deeper, curling up slightly. That was a mistake. Now his whole chest dragged pleasantly against the mattress, sensitive nipples facing a full treatment. David shuddered, growing warm, and not from the night’s heat. Moving again, David sucked in a breath, applying more pressure to his chest. Ooh that felt nice, real nice. David continued this motion, moving his body back and forth across the mattress. 

David kicked off the rest of the blankets, allowing him more free movement. David could feel himself growing hard in his pajamas. This wasn’t how he planned spending his night, but neither was the insomnia. Fuck it.

Rolling onto his back once more, David palmed at his steadily growing bulge. Sensitive, sensitive, sensitive. He bit his lip, trying to stifle the shuddering breaths he drew. He was coming undone quickly. When was the last time he did this? He couldn’t remember, and he guessed that was why he was so worked up already. It doesn’t matter though, all that matters is that he’s touched oh dear God he needs to be touched please-

David decides to skip some of the, uh, foreplay? for this round. He pulled his pajamas down to his knees, his boxers following suit. Already at half mast, David lightly grips the base of his cock, stroking up to the head. Repeating the motion, David throws his head back onto the pillow, biting his lip harder. He doubted anyone would actually be able to hear him- the cabins were decently spaced apart- but he’s rather not risk it. After all, it’s a little embarrassing to turn into a moaning mess from something so base, but here he is. 

David continues to grasp his cock, now flushed and fully erect. Occasionally, he’ll stop at the head, running his thumb over his slit, already leaking pre-come, bringing it back down to slick his member. Remembering what started this in the first place, David took his free hand and started playing with his nipples again, pinching and twisting them just right, actions coinciding with the movement of his fist. This had him gasping, groaning, begging for a release (from who-himself?-he didn’t know).

Simply biting his lip wasn’t enough to keep him quiet anymore, more, he couldn’t control it. Taking his hand off his now sore nipple, he brought is forearm over his open mouth, biting down. It worked well enough, enough that he didn’t focus on his own noises anymore.

David was close, so close he could feel it Oh Goodness so close-

Hand running over the reactive glans on the underside of his shaft, David gasped, drool on his arm and running down his chin. Picking up his pace, David shuddered to orgasm in a few more strokes, spilling thick white ropes into his palm. He kept his hand moving afterwards, riding out the post orgasmic bliss, slowing down his movements to a lazy stroke. Removing his forearm from his mouth, he was still breathing heavily, heart racing in its cage. That was nice, he’ll admit.

After gaining steady breaths back, he looked down at himself, sweaty and naked down to the knees. He got some come on his stomach, barely cooling in the hot night air. The mess in his hand and on his cock felt thick and heavy. He grimaced, slightly grossed out. Kicking his pants completely off, David got up- a little weak in the knees there, huh?- and walked over to his desk, grabbing a box of tissues and cleaning himself up. While doing this, he got a glimpse at his arm, and angry red bite mark in the center, clear as day even in the darkness of the cabin. David groaned; how was he supposed to explain that? Hopefully it would fade enough by morning. If not, he’ll think of an excuse, say one of the campers bit him- it’s not like it’s out of their character.

Throwing the dirty tissues into the waste bin, David moved back to his bed, not even bothering to put pants back on. No one’s going to come in, and even if there was a chance of it, he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Head back on the pillow, David realized how tired he was now. Thank Goodness. Mind now quiet, David closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep he was hoping for from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like right after episode 2; cool that David's sleeping troubles was actually confirmed


End file.
